Happy Birthday Baby!
by Yuna Hummel
Summary: Blaine quiere darle a Kurt algo muy especial por su cumpleaños, lo malo es que...no se le ocurre nada y se ve obligado a recurrir a los chiflados de los Warblers. Pésimo summary T.T T.T
1. Chapter 1

**HOY ESTOY DE INSPIRADA!. HE VUELTO CON OTRA LOCURA, ESTA SI , DE MI ESTILO Y OCURRENCIAS MENTALES!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY.**

**BY: YUNA HUMMEL:**

Se daba por vencido, era pésimo para el romance, era pésimo para mentir y era pésimo, para poder planificar una tarde-noche perfecta con la persona perfecta, en un día perfecto, o según él, que debía salir perfecto.

Así se encontraba Blaine Anderson, aporreando su cabeza literalmente contra el brazo del sillón donde se encontraba sentado, con varias hojas de cuaderno a su alrededor, hechas bolita, al parecer eran cosas que ya no servían, es que era imposible!, no podía usar sus mil neuronas para darle a su personita especial el mejor día de su vida?, a caso era tanta su testarudez que tuvo que recurrir a los más locos, pero experimentados chicos de la academia Daalton para que le ayudaran?. La respuesta a eso era un claro. SI.

-eres un caso- acotó Wes quien se encontraba al igual que todos sus amigos, con una mano en el mentón en señal de pensar, llevaban ahí más de hora y media y nadie lograba darle una buena idea a su pobre compañero que se devanaba la cabeza pensando igual.

-nada te parece bien!- le dijo Nick.

-perdón?, consideras BIEN, el que yo le regale un Wii como obsequio de cumpleaños?- dijo haciendo mueca de inocencia.

-pues si! Que mejor que una consola para jugar en las tardes aburridas luego de un aburrid día de aburrida escuela?- volvió a decir Nick.

-oh, eso sería genial sabes? Para un maniaco de las maquinitas como tu viejo, pero no para él!, sabías que Kurt detesta los videojuegos porque dicen que matan el cerebro?, aunque…a veces no se si ustedes estuvieron jugando durante toda su vida- dijo Blaine mientras quitaba su cabeza del brazo del sillón y volteaba a ver a todos sus amigos.

-como se atreve a decir semejante sacrilegio de los videojuegos!- gritaron todos y cada uno de los Warblers a coro.

-antes que sigamos con esto, me pueden repetir porque rayos les pedí su ayuda?- preguntó el moreno algo desencajado, se desviaban del tema!.

-porque- empezó David pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo. –seremos un grupo de idiotas que no tienen nada mejor que hacer en su rato libre que ponerse a lanzar bolitas de papel al director cuando ni cuenta se da, pero, somos los mejores en el caso del romance y sabemos a la perfección que es lo que les gusta a las mujeres a la hora de una cita romántica, entendiste o te lo repito- finalizó el joven.

-bueno punto, pero, olvidas un pequeñísimo gran detalle mi amigo- dijo el ojiverde.

-a si?. Cual?- preguntó inocente David.

-QUE KURT ES UN CHICO..NO UNA CHICA!- gritó sin más

-pero…piensa como una, le gusta lo mismo que a una y se..enoja como una- dijo esta ves Thad. –haber Blaine, que quieres exactamente para ese día?, dinos como que tienes en mente y te ayudamos, hasta donde nuestra capacidad poco mental nos deje.

-el moreno, suspiró resignado, debía admitir que aunque idiotas, sus amigos eran los mejores en el campo del romance, no por algo cuando jugaban a ser Cupido, les salía bastante bien el trabajito, así que tomó aire y empezó a hablar nuevamente.

-quiero que sea algo que jamás olvide, quiero darle el mejor de todos los cumpleaños que ha tenido, quiero algo, elegante, sin llegar a lo extravagante, y quiero finalizar la noche con el mejor de los regalos- dijo con toda la ilución pintada en el rostro, y tras bajar de su nube notó que todos sus amigos anotaban algo en cuadernos.

-oye Blaine, que dijiste luego de extravagante?- preguntó Wes mientras bajaba su lápiz y veía a su amigo.

-yo lo anoté todo!- gritó Trent triunfante. –una cosa más, cuando es su cumpleaños?- -

-dentro de dos días- dijo el moreno.

-bien, tenemos dos días para planear a lujo y con detalle como será la cita de nuestro pequeño Warbler con este reverendo soperútano en el amor, nada puede salir mal, todo debe salir de diez!, gritaba Wes haciendo uso de su voz de mando.

-SI SEÑOR!- gritaron todos haciendo pose militar y saliendo todos en filita del salón de ensayos.

Blaine, tras romper fila, se encaminó a la habitación de Kurt, tal ves si le preguntase, que tipo de cita le gustaría tener, podría ayudar mejor a pensarse que haría para ese día y de paso ayudaría a los muchachos para la planificación y que su cerebros no terminaran de morir.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su novio, tocó para pedir permiso, permiso que le fue concedido con un * está abierto*, y tras esta seña, el joven ojiverde entró en la habitación y encontró a su chico sobre su cama haciendo al parecer tarea.

-hola baby- saludó el recién llegado, dirigiéndose al soprano para darle un beso en los labios.

-hola cariño- correspondió el saludo. –para que te querían Wes y David?- no me digas que se atoró David otra ves en el retrete?- preguntó mientras se dibujaba una gran sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-no, por suerte esta vez no, me querían para que les pasara la tarea de cálculo, ya sabes que eso no se les da ni aunque le recen a santo cristo- finalizó el líder Warbler mientras se recostaba a lado de Kurt y lo jalaba para si y apegarlo más a su cuerpo. –pero dejemos a esos dos de lado si?, ya que dentro de un par de días será tu cumpleaños y me gustaría saber nose..a donde te gustaría ir..que quieres hacer…que quieres que te regale?- preguntaba ansioso pero a la vez discreto, para que no se viera que en primera, que tramaba algo y en segunda, que era pésimo para disimular cuando se ponía nervioso.

-Blaine- empezó el soprano mientras se acomodaba mejor en el pecho de su novio. –no importa como sea mi cumpleaños, mientras tu estés conmigo, que quiero hacer?, pues no se, tal ves ir a cenar, claro, nada muy extravagante, sabes que me da mucha pena que gastes tanto en mí, y en tercera que me gustaría que me regalaras?, pues, lo más importante ya me lo diste, que es tu amor y tu cariño-

-Kurt, amor, sabes que todo lo que hago, lo hago por y para ti, y si lo que te preocupa es lo monetario, ni te preocupes por eso que a mi lo que me sobra es dinero, y que mejor que gastarlo contigo?, recuerdas lo que te dije la primera cita que tuvimos como pareja oficial?. Que pidieras lo que quisieras, que para eso estoy yo, para consentirte- le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello castaño a su chico. –y el sábado que es tu día especial, iremos a cenar al mejor lugar e toda la ciudad, de eso me encargo yo-

-Blaine, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida sabías?-

-si, si lo se, y tu eres lo mejor que ha habido en la mia sabías?-

-si, me lo dices como, veinte veces al día sin contar los mensajes de texto aunque estamos a…cuatro cuartos de distancia-

Y tras este comentario, ambos chicos reventaron en risa. Ambos adoraban pasar así las tardes, juntos en compañía del otro, ahora Blaine, ya tenía mas o menos una idea de cómo darle a Kurt el mejor de todos sus cumpleaños, solo tenía que ir con los chicos para que le ayudasen a poner todo en orden.

Luego de que se hubieron calmado un poco, Blaine tomó por sorpresa los labios de Kurt y el soprano, al sentir el contacto de la boca de su compañero, correspondió sin dudarlo, poco a poco el beso fue aumentando de intensidad hasta que se tornó demandante, necesitaban más del otro y de no ser porque alguien llegó a interrumpir, lo hubieran conseguido.

-deberían de poner un letrero que diga *no molestar!*- se escuchó una voz desde el marco de la puerta, cosa que tomó desprevenidos a ambos muchachos porque se separaron al instante de ser sorprendidos.

-JEFF!- que tu madre no te enseñó a tocar antes de entrar!- le gritó Kurt al rubio.

-hay muchas cosas que mi mami me enseñó, pero que me entraron por un oído y me salieron por otro y, tocar puertas es una de ellas, en Fin Blaine te necesitamos a ti, ahora mismo!- dijo casi como un a orden.

-para que?- preguntó aún algo molesto por haber sido interrumpidos.

-ya sabes Wes y David volvieron a hacer de las suyas, esta vez la máquina expendedora de la cafetería, quieren sacar una barrita de ahí y a Nick se le atoró el brazo, solo ven a ayudarnos antes que se le ocurra a Thad ir por herramientas a intendencia y le serruchen el brazo-

Blaine tras escuchar esto, se paró de golpe, le dio un rápido beso a Kurt y salió corriendo con su compañero, cosa que dejó al ojiazul algo sorprendido.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Subiré pronto el siguiente capítulo, serán como tres o cuatro mas o menos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Día uno, planeación.

(narra Blaine)

Ug, maldito Jeff!, yo que pensaba que lo de la dichosa máquina era solo un distractor para que Kurt no sospechase nada de que me salí, y …RESULTÓ VERDAD!.

Eran ya las ocho y algo de la noche, y estuvimos batallando con la máquina como por dos horas porque no salía el brazo del idiota aquel, para luego probar algo totalmente nuevo y posiblemente complicado, preguntarle si, estaba sujetando la barrita, OH desgracia!, que creen que pasó? Que si , efectivamente estaba sujetando la barrita!, por primera vez, Wes usó su cerebro para algo que no era planear bromas.

A penas acabé con ese asunto, me fui de ahí, no sin antes gritarles a todos ellos por su falta, estaba en un momento muy, pero muy importante con mi novio y mandan al más inoportuno para decirme que otro inoportuno e atora en una máquina?. De plano debo considerar cambiar mis amistades, ya que estos, solo me enviarán directito al psicólogo.

Regresé a mi cuarto, estoy seguro que Kurt me asesinaría porque en primera me fui sin siquiera decirle nada, en segunda, no le dije que había sucedido y en tercera, no me fui a despedir de él y desearle buenas noches como siempre lo hacía, estaba frito. Y, para rematar mi suerte, solo por pura casualidad revisé mi celular y me percaté que tenía CINCO llamadas perdidas y SIETE mensajes de texto, todos provenientes de una sola personita, la que seguramente acababa con mi vida.

No lo dudé, tomé mi teléfono y marqué su número, tenía que explicarle antes que se apareciera en mi cuarto por la madrugada con una máscara de hockey un una sierra, tras unos cuantos tonos por fin escuché esa voz que tanto adoraba.

-Kurt, antes que digas algo déjame explicarte que pasó!- digo rápidamente antes que me tire sus sermón de *eres un desgraciado, bla bla bla, el peor novio del mundo bla bla bla*.

-a caso me dirás que estuviste todas estas horas ayudando a los demás Warblers porque uno se le atoró el brazo en una máquina de dulces y luego, ya que probaron todo tipo de maneras, preguntaron lo más obvio de si estaba sujetando la barrita?- preguntó algo incrédulo, vaya, me leyó la mente o realmente creía que era una mentira.

-este…así es, y antes que me digas que lo invento, es verdad tu mismo lo escuchaste cuando Jeff me fue a buscar!...terminarás conmigo?- pero que digo!, ahora quien es el que actua como mujer? Rayos!

-jajajaja, no Blaine, no tyerminaré contigo, te creo-

-te juro que no vuelve a pasar Kurt!, pero es la…espera, dijiste que me creías?, pero..como? si eso es algo..- fui interrumpido.

-bizarro?, incoherente?, difícil de creer?-

-exacto!-

-te creo sabes porque B laine?-

-porque somos tan unidos que la confianza es el piñar principal de nuestra relación?-

-no!, te creo porque Wes subió hace un rato el video donde presisamente se ve como están haciendo los vanos intentos para sacar al tarado aquel de la máquina y no cometer un acto de homicidio!, por cierto , a ti se te ocurrió lo de jalar la máquian para ver si así salía el brazo?- me dice mientras deja salir una leve risilla, MALDITO WES en cuanto lo agarre lo voy a poner de cabeza, o mejor aún, cuando vuelva a atorarse en el retrete, le voy a jalar para ver a donde se va!. Aunque, si hago eso, capaz que me rebota junto a una nota que dirá *no avienten basura al drenaje!*

-bueno, este..yo ejem, mejor, ya te dejo descansar, buenas noches amor y…no le digas a nadie de ese video!-

-muy tarde ya etiqueté a todo mi antiguo club Glee en él, y ya tiene casi trescientas visitas en el youtube, eres famoso cariño jajajaja- me dijo antes de cortar la llamada, me quedé con la palabra en la boca, como se le ocurrió al burro de Wes subir eso!, bueno , bueno me estoy saliendo de enfoque, ahora tendré que reunirme con la tropa morita Warbleriana para que me ayuden con mi plan, el cual no involucrará máquinas!.

Con este pensamiento, me acosté en mi cama y me dormí en menos de lo que esperé, ni siquiera el uniforme me quité, estaba cansado, y solo quería dormir, dormir y nunca ser despertado.

Siento algo sobre mi, qu es? Donde abra mis ojos y tenga sobre mi otro cachorro de leopardo como hace unos meses, voy a asesinar a Wes y David, cuantas veces se les ha dicho que en Dalton no están permitidos los felinos salvajes?. Temiendo que sea esta vez una cría de un coyote, abro los ojos con mucho pesar, y no puedo creer lo que veo!, o los felinos ahora se transforman en humanos y toman precisamente la forma de Kurt, o realmente es Kurt quien está sobre mi.

-buenos días- me dice apoyándose completamente sobre mi, dios, estoy soñando otra vez con aquella visión en la que yo..bueno ejem, dejemos mis sueños donde pertenecen, en mi cabeza y de donde se, nunca saldrán. Yo solo atino a tomarlo entre mis brazos, abrazarlo y recostarlo a mi lado, aún teníendole entre mis brazos, ya que,..que creen? Que no pesa!, tantos dulces y chocolates que solo a mi se me ocurre darle, están dando sus frutos!.

-esto, no es que me incomode que etés aquí, pero, que haces aquí?-

-como que, que hago aquí?, a noche no me diste las buenas como siempre y ya no podía aguantar un momento más sin ti-

Y luego dicen porque el hombre es débil!, como no quieren que seda ante tal adorable chico? Es la perfección en vida, pero, debo tener cuidado, desde que se junta con los Warblers, demasiado tiempo, le ha entrado el gusanito de la perversión y eso ejem, se supone, ERA COSA MIA!.

Ya! No puedo resistir ni un solo segundo más, necesito besarlo, necesito tenerlo entre mis brazos, sentirlo cerca! Me vale si ahora mismo le robo aquello tan preciado que ESTE se resiste a darme!, me lleva! Porque tengo que caer tan pero tan bajo solo cuando estoy con Kurt?.

Poco a poco me acerco a él, puedo sentir su respiración acompasada, termino de acortar nuestra distancia y soy bien correspondido (y a parte ya me lo merecía no?), los besos empezaron siendo algo amorosos, ya saben cosas dulces y rositas como cualquier pareja gay adolescente. Pero, empezaban a subir de intensidad, al grado que Kurt abrió su boca para que mi lengua pudiese entrar a explorar aquel lugar. Que suerte que hoy no teníamos clases ya que los maestros tuvieron junta del sindicato! (pero buenas fuentes Warblerianas, o mejor conocidas como Nick, el chismoWarbler oficial, nos contó que sus *juntas del sindicato* eran en realidad comidas en el mejor restaurante de todo Ohio), Así que no me debía preocupar por dejar pronto mi posición en mi cama.

Empezábamos a sentir que el calor en nuestros cuerpos subía poco a poco, demonios, creo que va a suceder aquí y ahora lo que según yo, esperaría pacientemente!, por favor jebús! Lánzame un camión de helados volador! Detén mi locura o quien sea que me detenga!.

-BLAINE ANDERSON SE QUE ESTÁS EN TU CUARTO ASÍ QUE ABRE AHORA MISMO Y VEN PARA ACÁ QUE TE ESTAMOS LLAME Y LLAME DESDE HACE DIEZ MINUTOS!- esa, era la inconfundible vos de David, se notaba molesto, molesto? Y porque si no…uuuh, me fijo mejor en mi teléfono que yase sobre mi mesita de noche y observo que tengo cinco llamadas perdidas todas de un Warbler diferente, rayos ahora que querían? Si alguien se había atorado o se quería saltar el muro de la escuela, que lo solucionaran ellos,!, tengo mis propios asuntos aquí!.

Sin más remedio, me levanto de mi cama, dejando a Kurt algo sorprendido, y algo molesto, eso había pasado precísamente el día anterior, estábamos tranquilamente haciendo nuestras cosas y algún idiota llegaba a interrumpir!.

Abrí la puerta con mucha frustración y ahí estaba mi amigo, junto a otros dos chicos Warblers.

-que demonios quieren y por su bien, mas les vale sea bueno!- casi, casi les grité.

-cálmate! En primera esto te importa, en segunda, puedes dejar lo que sea que hayas estado haciendo con Kurt, para otro momento y en tercera necesitamos hablar de cierto asuntito que nos pediste!"- me dijo casi al borde de la histeria Nick.

-pensaron en algo?- pregunté asombrado, que ellos pensaran sería un milagro.

-no matamos las neuronas para nada amigo, si, tenemos algo, pero neceistamos decirlo en privado así que MÚEVETE!- me dijo Jeff.

-ya ok! No me griten!- entré nuevamente a mi cuarto y le dije a Kurt que debía arreglar algo con los chicos, parece ser que no me creyó puesto que su cara era un total poema de enojo, ahora si, me las vería negras, ya luego vría como contentarle, solo esperaba, no arruinar las cosas tan pronto.

Me despedí de él con un corto beso y un *te veré a penas acabe con esto* y salí el cuarto junto a los chicos, cuando estuvimos ya lo bastante lejos les dije NO mas bien les ordené que hablaran.

-el plan que tenemos es este, tu y Kurt, en una cena romántica como cualquier cita normal que tendrían ustedes dos, y por normal me refiero a extremadamente extravagante y pasada de precio, luego, cuando menos se lo espere, nosotros apareceremos y haremos un número especial por su cumpleaños, y obviamente, tu serás el que cante, nosotros solo seremos tus adornos- explicó David.

-luego de la linda velada, será el momento de que tu entregues tu obsequio, piensa muy bien que le darás viejo, ese es quisquilloso hasta con lo que come- siguió Nick.

-y luego, que mejor manera de terminar la *bella notte* con una apasionada noche de…- no pudo terminar puesto que Jeff fue cortado por mi.

-alto, alto! Me gustó todo excepto lo último!-

-si Jeff si se supone, el chiste es que Kurt la pase bien NO ESTE!- dijo DAVID SEÑAÁNDOME, COSA QUE ME OFENDIÓ MUCHO.

-COMO QUE ESTE!, tengo nombre sabes?-

-si pero, es divertido hacerte enojar, como ves?- dijo Nick divertido.

-luego me las cobro, por cierto y los demás?- pregunté extrañado de no verles ahí.

-están haciendo los ajustes para el sábado, Wes hará la reservación en el restaurant, y todos los demás prepararán el número que deberás aprenderte y nos vale si re rehúsas, algo que sabes de sobra es que nunca preguntamos si estás o no de cuerdo, solo te decimos- dijo Jeff.

-me queda solo un pequeño GRAN problema!-

-cual?- me preguntaron los tres a coro.

-EL REGALO!, tengo solo mañana para ir por él, que hago!- digo de forma muy dramática.

-ya lo teníamos previsto igual, mañana, te vas a llevar a Kurt de aquí y llévalo de compras, si ves algo que le interese mucho, lo distraemos lo suficiente para que tu hagas tu roll- dijo David con una hoja en sus manos, en que momento la sacó? Y aún más importante es…de donde salió?.

-saben, a veces me pregunto, porque no pueden pensar así en clases?-

-porque eso no es importante!, esto si lo es!, ahora ya sabes que hacer, si te necesitamos otra vez, te llamamos, pero esta vez ATIENDE TU TELÉFONO!-

-si Nick lo tendré presente ahora, me puedo retirar? Necesito arreglar algo que dejé pendiente!-

-si viejo pues irte a terminar de quitarle la inocencia al pobre de Kurt jajajaja- dijo Nick de forma burlona mientras yo me daba la media vuelta y volvía a mi cuarto. Pero, olvidé algo por completo!, me volteé para tratar de alcanzar a uno de los tres chicos y preguntr algo.

-que se te olvidó?- me preguntó David.

-mañana dijeron? Pero si mañana hay clases!-

-igual resuelto!, sus juntitas del sindicato no tardan solo un día y si conozco a los maestros como lo hago, se pondrán una buena jarra hoy, así que todo cubierto- me dijo Nick con una gran sonrisa. Tras escuchar esto, salí corriendo de ahí agradecíendoles todo su apoyo y ayuda desde lejos, tenía que volver con Kurt o me mataría.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto, seguía por suerte ahí, así que entré y me recosté a su lado, pero, cuando le quise abrazar, me rechazó!, se dio la media vuelta y me ignoró olímpicamente!.

-Kurt?, amor, que sucede?- le pregunto algo preocupado por su actitud.

-y todavía lo preguntas?- me dice con un tono arisco.

-pues, si porque. No te entiendo-

-quiero estar contigo y me evitas!, a penas te llaman los chicos sales corriendo con ellos!, dime, a caso, …a caso no te agrada estar conmigo?,-

Pero…como se atreve a decir semejante sacrilegio! No querer estar con él? Es como a un adicto quitarle su droga!, claro que quería estar con él! Pero…creo que mis saliditas son lo que lo tiene así, y no es para menos, me salgo y ni le digo nda, he estado mintiendo y…rayos soy una mala persona!.

-Kurt- comencé a hablar. –no..no es eso es que..yo..bueno..no puedo decirte en que ando, porque…es algo secreto que tengo con los chicos-. Rayos díganme que eso no salió de mi boca!, no era como quería decirlo!, y lo único que conseguí es que se pusiera de pei y me viera con esa cara de *novia dolida*.

-dilo! Soy yo!, ya te hartaste solo porque no me he querido acotar contigo!, lo sabía, todos…todos los chicos son iguales!- dijo al borde de la histeria, oh rayos, en parte eso era verdad pero no como para que me dijese semejante cosa!, si, los chicos solo buscan sexo, PERO YO NO!. Bravo! Brvo Blaine bravo!, me felicito mentalmente, solo he logrado ahora agrandar mi metida de pata tanto que Kurt, se ha marchado de mi cuarto llorando y muy decepcionado de mi actitud!. Pero, cual actitud?, y si voy le digo toda la santa verdad para que no me odie?...no!, metí la pata hasta aquí y no pienso sacarla. Tomaré la opción B, ir con mi psicólogo para que me aguante un rato mis penas y me diga que hacer. Y dicho esto, salgo de mi cuarto rumbo a buscar a mi desahogo.

Tras unos minutos d caminar por los pasillos, llego hasta donde ese ser se encuentra y tras entrar en su *sitio sagrado* como el le dice, dejo salir toda mi frustración, mezclada con llanto y berrinche.

-PERO ES QUE YO NO HE HECHO NADA MALO Y EL SIMPLEMENTE ME DIJO CASI HASTA DE LO QUE ME MORÍA!- decía mientras pataleaba sobre el sofá donde me encontraba, y tenía la cabeza guardada en una almohada. –QUE HAGO WES? AYÚDAME!.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
